NaruErza hilo rojo del destino
by RagnarokPain
Summary: Mi pareja favorita Crossover NaruErza es un pequeña historia que tratara de demostrar que a un cuando el amor lo crees perdido a un lo puedes encontrar. Una historia Oneshot espero les agrade, espero disfruten leyéndola como yo disfrute al escribirla.
NARUERZA el hilo rojo del destino.

-Erza jamás te dejare te amo (Dialogo)

"Por que Naruto, por que no me amas" (Pensamiento)

-OIGAN TODO EL MUNDO, YO AMO A ERZA DRAGNEL (Grito)

One shot, El destino nos dice que tenemos que estar juntos.

Ciudad Konoha.

Estamos en Konoha una de las principales ciudades del mundo moderno en esta ciudad habitan mas de dos millones de habitantes además de ser una ciudad donde se encuentran las mas importantes compañías del mundo moderno.

Estas empresas son las principales fuentes de ingresos que recibe la ciudad ya que estas venden productos tecnológicos de gran avance que exportan a todo el mundo pero hay dos compañías que están arriba de las demás la empresa NamikaseTec. Y DragnelForce estas compañías son las mayores distribuidoras de celulares, computadoras, televisores, electrodomésticos y maquinaria industrial que el mundo haya visto.

Los dueños de ambas empresas empezaron hace años en la nada y poco a poco fueron creciendo con trabajo duro y con mentes agiles para los negocios a lo que ahora son en día estos grandes genios no son otros que amigos de toda la vida Minato Namikase y Ignil Dragnel.

Sus compañías empezaron en la nada fueron subiendo poco a poco como pasaron los años hasta colocarse en la sima quitando a los que anteriormente ocupaban ese lugar, Uchihacorp y Autos Strauss, al mundo empresarial sorprendió que dos personas de la nada crearan dos de las mayores empresas existentes muchos en el caso de tanto los Uchiha como los Strauss buscaron comprometer alguno de sus hijos con los de ellos pero no se dio al ver las palabras de Ignil y Minato de que el amor verdadero se encuentra solo con ese comentario dejaron de insistir pero no fue un impedimento para mandar a sus hijos para que intentaran conquistar a los hijos de ellos así comienza nuestra historia.

7 de julio 777 (Me gusta como suena el año)

Nos encontramos en la mansión Namikase tres niños jugaban muy alegremente para diversión de sus padres.

El primero es un chico Rubio de ojos azules que tiene nueve años tiene una playera blanca con un relámpago y unos short azules y tenis blancos su nombre Naruto Namikase único hijo hasta el momento de Minato Namikase y Kushina Namikase.

Jugando con el estaban dos hijos de la unión de un hermoso Matrimonio la primera era peli roja con ojos color avellana tenia una vestido azul y unos zapatos blancos es Erza Dragnel la hermana mayor al tener nueve años y el segundo era un niño peli rosa ojos negros tenia una bufanda blanca en el cuello, playera y short como su amigo solo que estas eran color rojo teniendo en la espalda el símbolo de un dragón y tenis blancos su nombre Natsu Dragnel de ocho años, hijo menor de Ignil Dragnel y Moka Dragnel.

-Vamos a jugar a las escondidillas tu buscas Natsu (le dijo su amigo de años Naruto)

-Entendido lo encontrare súper rápido (El niño fue a contar a un árbol cercano)

-Vamos Erza-chan se donde escondernos (Naruto tomo a su amiga de la mano el no vio como se puso un poco roja al tocarla y jalarla a unos arbustos a unos pasos)

-Bien aquí Natsu no nos encontrara y ganaremos (Naruto se sento en el sesped con su amiga de toda la vida Erza, ya que ambos eran hijos de unos muy buenos amigos como lo son Minato y Ignil se conosieron desde que nacieron y Erza desde pequeña siempre le a gustado naruto mas con su actitud alegre feliz que contagia)

-Naruto-kun ¿tu crees, que cuando seamos grandes estaremos juntos? (Erza se había puesto roja pero debía preguntar)

-Claro que lo estaremos Erza-chan eres mi mejor amiga jamás te dejare (Erza vio que no había entendido a un que tiene nueve años no podía quejarse)

-No Naruto-kun quiero saber que si grandes serias mi ma- (Fue cortada con un grito de un alegre niño peli rosa)

-Gane los encontré soy el mejor, les toca (Natsu se iba a esconder para que a el no lo encontraran)

-Ouhhh, vamos Erza-chan ve a esconderte ahora me toca a mi contar (con eso se paraba Naruto e iba a el Árbol a contar)

Erza solo afirmo y se paro y vio irse Naruto y jalo para unos arbustos de flores rojas el perfecto escondite para una niña según ella.

"Jiji Naruto-kun jamás me encontrara el escondite perfecto, me gustaría saber si cuando Naruto-kun y yo nos casemos tendremos igual una casa así de grande"

-Te encontré Erza-chan (salió Naruto detrás de ella pegando un grito con un Kya muy lindo que hizo sonreír a Naruto)

-Pero como me encontraste tan rápido era el escondite perfecto.

-Tu cabello es hermoso y es lo que me hizo encontrarte (Con ese comentario Erza se sonrojo y solo afirmo y ambos fueron a buscar a Natsu)

"Serás un día un gran esposo Naruto-kun"

Salto del tiempo seis años después.

Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail es conocida en Konoha como la mejor escuela que podría a ver en ella asisten los hijos de las familias más importantes de la ciudad pero como toda escuela esta dividida en grupos.

Los Populares este grupo estaba formado por según el criterio de la niñas los jóvenes mas ricos y guapos del instituto sus miembros el mas guapo según el publico femenil de la escuela no era otro que Naruto Namikase no había alguien mas era el sueño de toda mujer cuerpo atlético musculoso pero no exagerado además de Rubio con ojos azules que según ellas se podía perder uno observándolos.

El segundo es Natsu Dragnel que al igual que su amigo tiene una excelente condición física y su cabello de un color poco común le daba el toque atractivo que muchas mujeres les facinaba.

El tercero era amigo de Naruto desde el comienzo de la secundaria al comienzo no se llevaban bien pero al pasar los días Sasuke Uchiha quedo atrapado por la personalidad del Namikase volviéndose en uno de sus mejores amigos y el según las chicas después de los ya mencionados era el chico perfecto con su propio club de fans al ser pelinegro y ojos negros las chicas lo describían como la noche misteriosa.

El ultimo pero no menos importante el último de los mas populares y guapos de Fairy Tail no era otro que Gray Fullbuster contaba con un cuerpo atlético como sus amigos a la vez que tenia una pose de chico malo que les encantaba.

Después de los hombres mas populares tenemos a las chicas mas Populares para resumirlo este grupo estaba formado por los 6 ángeles de Fairy Tail o las chicas mas bellas a la distinción de las demás una peli roja no entraba en esta lista ya que según a todos menos a uno de la escuela le daba miedo.

La primera y según la mas bella Mirajane Strauss una chica peliblanca y ojos azules después de ella su amiga Lucy Hearfilia un chica Rubia con ojos cafes, la tercera es Juvia Loksgard (perdón si me equivoque en el apellido) una chica de un hermoso cabello color azul y ojos negros con piel pálida pero hermosa, la cuarta no era otra que Sakura Haruno sus padres son de los principales accionistas de la compañía Uchiha y esperan su hija contraiga nupcias con Sasuke Uchiha, después tenemos a Hinata Hyuga una hermosa chica peli azul oscuro y unos hermosos ojos color perla y por ultimo pero no menos importante Ino Yamanaka una Rubia de ojos azules sus padres son dueños de algunos hospitales dedicados a Psicología.

Tanto los chicos como las chicas son las mas deseados y deseadas de la escuela y hay algunos casos se ven que entre ellos mismos a habido química.

Pero no nos olvidemos de alguien ella no le interesaba estar en el grupo de la niñas mas deseadas siendo que su corazón ya tiene dueño y no era otro que nuestro afortunado rubio su nombre es Erza Dragnel la encargada del departamento de seguridad de la escuela, para la mayoría o mejor dicho todos menos uno era de temer por un carácter muy explosivo y mandón pero a cierto Rubio no le molestaba pues así la conoció y no la cambiaria por nada pero como todo en la vida tiene tropiezos y regadas vamos a ver que hizo nuestro rubio.

Escuela Fairy Tail.

Vemos en la salida de un día normal de clases a los alumnos que morían por irse a sus casas menos uno una peli roja llevaba esperando a su mejor amigo de toda la vida Naruto para que fueran juntos a casa hoy seria el día que por fin se le confesaría y reclamaría lo que a ella por derecho le corresponde el corazón del Namikase, pero no todo es como lo planeamos.

-Erza-chan, disculpa la tardanza me entretuve hablando con Mira-chan hace unos momentos (A Erza jamás le a agradado Mirajane Strauss mas que sabia que ella quería robarse el cariño de su Naruto desde la primaria se auto proclamaron enemigas y hoy en día siguen igual y no se pueden ver ni en pintura)

-Y para que te quería el esqueleto gótico.

-No seas mala Erza-chan, Mira es buena persona si hicieran las pases, no se ni para empezar por que siempre pelean (Erza hiso un puchero tierno y voltea la cara para no ver a Naruto según enfadada)

-Simplemente no me agrada creyéndose la más bonita y que siempre tiene todo lo que quiere sin merecerlo "Excluyendo a mi Naruto se que siempre a estado tras el desde los doce años pero es mío y jamás nadie me lo va a quitar"

-Bueno tengo que decirte algo (decía Naruto esperando no se enojara su amiga por lo que iba a decir pero realmente le rompería el corazón)

-Yo también quiero decirte algo pero tu primero "Espero que por fin mi Naruto-kun se me confiese"

-Adivina para que me quería Mira-chan, me pido ser su novio puedes creerlo.

Erza se había quedado de piedra la esqueleto gótica se le había adelantado y lo peor de todo es que Naruto tenia una sonrisa de bobo que no aguardaba bueno para ella.

-Y yo acepte después de todo mis amigos ya me molestaban que tener quince y no tener ni una novia no me ayudaba como el chico mas popular no daba fama el seguir soltero y Mira es la chica mas popular, ella me pidió ser mi novia puedes creerlo.

Erza esta vez había hecho corto circuito no podía responder a lo que Naruto le decía no sabia si golpearlo o salir corriendo ya que con sus palabras solo hicieron que su corazón se fuera rompiendo poco a poco solo dejando un oyo donde una vez estuvo, su amor, su mas grande amor estaba con alguien mas y para terminar era su peor enemiga, no sabia que hacer solo actuó por instinto no quería perder la amistad de Naruto a un que no estuviera con ella, no podía alejarse de el eso si la terminaría y no sabe que seria de ella sin el en su vida.

-Me alegro por ti Naruto-kun mira la hora mama me pido le ayudara con la cocina me tengo que ir (Erza se voltio para que no viera su cara estaba a punto de sacar las lagrimas las estaba conteniendo lo mas que podía espera Naruto se tragara esa sonrisa falsa que ya no le quedaba de otra)

-Segura Erz (Fue cortado de que vio que Erza se arranco a correr y no lo dejo terminar de hablar ya en las calles Erza lloraba y lloraba no podía dejar de llorar sentía que su mundo se venia a bajo se supone hoy seria su día perfecto se le confesaría a Naruto el aceptaría su sentimiento se volverían novios se casarían terminando la universidad y tendrían tres hijos dos niños y una niña pero todo eso se empezó a volver negro en su mente)

Erza entro a su casa una enorme mansión propiedad de los Dragnel ella entro corriendo pasando por la sala después el comedor se dirigió a su habitación sus padres vieron que venia llorando les hizo extraño Naruto siempre la acompañada a su casa desde el primer año de Secundaria y su madre Moka se para a ver que tiene su pequeña va a su cuarto al hablar con ella.

-Amor linda que te ocurre (preguntaba su mama desde la puerta)

-Mama me lo robaron, me lo robaron (decía mientras mas y mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos)

-Que te robaron amor (su madre ya con mas confianza se acerca cerrando la puerta para platicar con su pequeña sentándose a un lado de ella en la cama)

-Que te robaron amor (con eso Erza a un con ojos llorosos voltea a ver su madre y le platico su dia desde que era perfecto a la salida donde por fin se le confesaría a Naruto cuando este llego muy feliz y le dijo que ya tenia novia)

Moka solo podía sentir pena por su hija sabia la vida en la secundaria es muy difícil los chicos, chicas, se acordó cuando la lagartona de Grandely se trato de propasar con Ignil y este la mando a volar por que su corazón ya le pertenecía a ella solo le quedo apoyar a su hija a no darse por vencida.

-Erza-chan tienes que ser fuerte si tu amor por Naruto están grande como dices que es sabes que algún día lo alcanzara y te corresponderá, sabias que yo no fui la primera novia de tu padre, pero eso no me hizo alejarme de el hasta que un día el me correspondió y míranos somos muy felices con dos hijos maravillosos y yo se que pelearas no te rendirás, Naruto ahorita es solo su novio esas relaciones pueden terminar con los años pero ese amor que tu le tienes y yo se que el te tiene es para toda la vida.

Como si sus palabras fueran mágicas hicieron que Erza se parara con confianza renovada y parando el llanto sabia que Naruto a un podía estar con ella el tiempo lo diría no permitiría que la esqueleto como ella le dice se lo quitara.

-Gracias Mama veras que siempre estaré con Naruto-kun se que algún día el me amara como yo lo amo a el y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos "Naruto-kun siempre estaré contigo no importa que"

Con eso se fue con su madre al comedor para una merienda para luego hacer tarea y esperar el siguiente día que sabría que seria difícil pero no renunciaría por que era una Dragnel.

Salto de tiempo 1 con 3 meses después.

Han pasado mas de un año de que Naruto y Mirajane se hicieron novios eran la pareja mas popular del colegio y para molestia de Mira aun veía que Erza se acercaba con Naruto y lo seguía tratando de la misma manera ignorándola a ella, Mira le pedía que le dejara de hablar y ver pero Naruto contestaba que era su mejor amiga y jamás de los jamases la dejaría de tratar por que ella era muy importante para el nuestro denso no se había a un percatado de quien estaba enamorado era de Erza y no de Mira pero Mira sin querer les hecho una manita el día que metió la pata y ella se arrepentiría toda su vida.

Vemos el periodo de descanso Naruto término siendo el encargado de ir a dejar los balones de futbol al gimnasio ya que todo el mundo se había desaparecido como el muy pocas veces sabia donde quedaba el almacén tomo un camino diferente por unas columnas que no pasaba mucha gente seguido y alcanzado a oír a una pareja besándose.

-Ya te he dicho Laxus-kun que tengo novio no podemos seguir viéndonos así en verdad lo amo (Mira esta recargada en el pilar frente de ella no era otro que el nieto del director Laxus Dreyar)

-Tu sabes que no me importa Mira, me fascinas, deja a ese tonto y ven conmigo yo se que te are muy feliz (Mira muchas veces recibía las propuestas de muchos chicos no importándole que tenia ya novio y según ella trato de hablar a solas con el mas insistente de ellos que era Laxus un dia que se citaron Laxus la aprisiono y la beso sintió que su beso la derretía pero a un así no se comparaban con los de su novio, pero seguía viéndolo cada vez que el le mandaba una carta para hablar con ella, no sabia que era que le emocionaba sentir los besos tanto de Laxus como de Naruto a la vez pero ese día seria el ultimo que volvería a probar los de Naruto)

-Yo jamás creía ver esto de ti Mira engañándome en la escuela con un compañero, hubiera entendido si hubieras querido terminar conmigo para estar con el pero por lo que alcance escuchar no es la primera vez que se ven a escondidas para besarse todo a mis espaldas no quiero saber nada de ti Strauss hemos terminado.

Ah Mira vio que su mundo perfecto donde se casaría con Naruto sus compañías se unían para ser la mas grande en la fas de la Tierra además de tener una gran familia se estaba yendo abajo por un simple calentón de unos minutos.

-No espera Naruto-kun puedo explicarlo no es lo que crees le pedí varias veces a Laxus que dejara de buscarme y el insistía yo vine a encararlo para que dejara de molestarme pero el me beso tienes que creer me amor.

-Strauss crees que soy idiota claramente hoy como disfrutabas y correspondías el beso además de asegurar que no era la primera vez que se besaban para mi esto acabo y te pido por favor dejes de buscarme y aun que me hayas engañado les deseo sean muy felices (con eso dicho Naruto se retiro sin mostrar una lagrima eso demostraría debilidad y ellos no merecían verlas Mirajane cayo de rodillas llorando repitiendo una vez y otra vez "lo eche a perder" Laxus por su parte no sabia que hacer por su culpa la mujer que mas le gustaba esta sufriendo quería echarse la culpa y que el perdonara a Mira pero una parte de el la dijo que dejara así las cosas y que consolara a Mira para volverla su novia y que según el Naruto no la merecía)

El chisme se esparció como pólvora y en menos de media hora todo el mundo el la institución sabia que Mirajane Strauss acababa de engañara l mas chico y popular de la escuela Naruto Namikase con el nieto del director Laxus Dreyar, muchas chicas querían sacar provecho de eso para consolar a Naruto y que se volviera novio de ellas pero hubo alguien que se preocupo mas por como estaba Naruto y fue a buscarlo después de años de conocerlo sabia que cuando estaba tristeestaria solo en la asotea del edificio y conociendo a sus amigos no dejarían pasar a nadie.

-Ehh a donde vas hermana sabes que ahorita nadie puede ver a Naruto deja desahogarse.

-NATSU O ME DEJAS PASAR O LE DIGO A PAPA QUE TU FUISTE QUIEN LE DIO ESE GOLPE EN LA PUERTA A SU COCHE FAVORITO.

-Fuerte y claro Erza-Sama, déjenla pasar (dijo volteando a ver a Sasuke y Gray con una cara de Por Favor T_T)

Sasuke y Gray obedecieron y le permitieron el paso Erza subió hasta salir por la azotea del edifico de Fairy Tail y alcanzo a oír un llanto que venia detrás de la entrada.

-Naruto-kun no tienes que llorar no bale la pena el esqueleto era mala persona que no supo apreciarte, como alguien lastimaría a una persona tan dulce como tu "Además me rompes el corazón al verte llorar y que esas lagrimas no son para mi, por que no puedes amarme como yo te amo a ti"

-Ese es el problema (dijo Naruto levantando la mirada con los ojos muy rojos por haber llorado pero con la mirada perdida)

-No se por que me siento mal, me duele el engaño de Mira pero lo que mas me duele es que por estar con ella no e podido hablar con la persona que en verdad amo (Esa afirmación en lugar de poner feliz a Erza y la hicieron sentirse peor ya que ella creyó que Naruto estaba enamorado de alguien mas)

-Deberías de decirle, mira la hora Naruto-kun me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana que bueno que ya estas mejor (Naruto solo alcanzo a ver como llego se fue Erza y no le dejo confesársele)

"Bueno después de esto ya estoy libre mañana invitare a salir a Erza o deberé esperarme no se" (Naruto se rascaba la cabeza tratando de buscar la respuesta que no llegaba ya mas tranquilo bajo para hablar con sus amigos y que no se preocuparan)

Una semana después.

Naruto ya estaba como siempre bromeando y pasándola bien con sus amigos en esta semana tubo mas de tres intentos por parte de Mira de volver hablar con el para que la perdonara y volvieran a hacer una pareja pero Naruto no le hacia caso o la evitaba, después de que había terminado con Mira al siguiente dia le empezaron a llegar mas y mas cartas de amor y confesiones de gran numero de chicas de la escuela la que resaltaba mas fue una confesión a la salida del gimnasio por parte de Hinata Hyuga pero Naruto cortes mente la rechazo pidiendo que por favor la perdonada pero su corazón le pertenecía a alguien mas llego el Viernes y Naruto esperaba por fin invitar a Erza a salir, pero como decimos no todo es como se planea en una esquina alcanzo a escuchar que Jerral el chico de intercambio la había invitado a salir y Erza le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Lucy y una niña llamada Wendy para prepararse a lo que para ella seria su primera cita.

A Naruto sintió una puñalada en el corazón al saber que alguien mas había invitado a salir a su Erza pero que podía hacer, así espiarlos y asegurar que el tipo no la dañaría para después robarla. si era un genio.

Salto de tiempo unas horas después.

Vemos a erza en un parque de Konoha esperando quien seria su cita en unos arboles estaban viendo sus amigas Lucy y Wendy y en otro estaba Naruto viendo que acontecía además muy bien arreglado de camisa negra pantalones rojo y zapatos negros, estaba muy atractivo, el esperaba una señal para saltar y tomar a Erza, el robaría a Erza no podía permitir que un tipo salido de quien sabe donde la alejara de el, pero alguien llego a perder el plan.

Natsu y Gary estaban llegando al parque casualmente cuando se encontraron con unos chicos de la escuela rival phanton lord provocando así una pelea y sin querer terminaron arrastrando a Erza a ella.

Erza estaba tranquila un chico nuevo la invito a salir le dolía hacer eso ella amaba a Naruto pero debía dejarlo ser feliz y no seguir arraigándose a el por eso acepto su invitación haber si así lograba olvidarse de Naruto y dejarlo ser feliz con la chica que estaba enamorado pero no espero que llegara su hermano con uno de sus amigos para causar una pelea en la que terminarían involucrándola ella le demostraría por que no deberían hacer enojar a una Dragnel.

Después de la pelea se veía en pie a Erza con una cara de demonio su vestido un poco maltratado sosteniendo en su mano derecha una vara con la que termino rompiéndole la cara a los de Phanton, no alcanzo a ver que el chico que la invito a salir había llegado y vio todo el espectáculo causándole miedo Erza cayéndose un ramo de flores que llevaba y apuntando a ella.

-Eres un Monstro (Erza se quedo petrificada el primer chico que la había invitado a salir se llevo la peor imagen de ella no le importaba mucho su opinión pero le dolía, pensó que a lo mejor por eso Naruto solo la veía como una amiga nada mas)

Pero su respuesta llego de un rubio que alcanzo a meterle un derechazo a quien se había atrevido a ofender a su Erza.

-Jamás en su vida si quieres seguir viviendo vuelvas a ofender a mi Erza-chan entendiste ella puede tener el carácter un poco pesado pero es la persona mas increíble que e tenido el gusto de conocer (Erza no podía creer parado frente de ella no era otro que su Naruto defendiéndola su cara tomo un pequeño sonrojo cuando dijo la palabra MI pero creyó que lo hacia como su amiga y al verlo tan arreglado creyó iba a tener una cita con la que el estaba enamorado)

-Como digas yo me largo (Jerral se paro y se alejo sin molestarse de mirar hacia tras, Erza no le importo menos pero no quería conocer a la nueva chica que le volvió a robar a su Naruto así que solo alcanzo a agradecer a Naruto por defenderla y retirarse con dirección a su casa cuando Naruto vio lo que paso de nuevo se lamento de como todo le había salido mal pero ya no podía seguir esto así era un Namikase y ellos pelean por lo que quieren mas cuando están involucradas peli rojas hermosas en ello)

Salto de tiempo 11:00pm casa Dragnel.

Erza estaba cansada tubo un día muy pesado y solo quería dormir se alegraba al recordar como Naruto la defendió hoy en el parque solo cerro los ojos esperando que el sueño la reclamara pero escucho una canción que venia afuera de su Casa y salió a ver de que se trataba.

A Erza sintió que su mundo de pronto se volvía un gran sol pues parado afuera de su casa con sus amigos Natsu, Sasuke y gray empezaron a tocar una hermosa canción que estaba sacando las lagrimas de felicidad a Erza.

Introducir canción. Naruto Shippuden Opening 13 Fandub Latino Full

watch?v=9uM487JWNJs

Después de terminar Erza no podía parar de llorar pero de felicidad no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando la canción fue hermosa y Naruto al momento que termino de cantar jalo una escalera para que lo acercara a su habitación con unas hermosas flores rosas color rojo en su mano al terminar de subir se paro enfrente de Erza y le entrego su ramo de flores Erza lo tomo con mucha pena pero a la vez mucha felicidad ya que eran sus flores favoritas.

-Erza-chan todos esos años e estado a lado de la persona que mas e amado y nunca tuve el valor de decirle lo que siento al pensar que no era digno de la atención de esa diosa y en el transcurso de estos años e cometido muchos errores en no aceptar mis sentimientos y hacer sufrir a la persona que mas amo, hoy te pido esta noche de estrellas Erza Dragnel le gustaría ser mi novia de este pobre baka que hasta apenas junto el valor para decírtelo.

Erza esta ahora impactada pero de gran felicidad no sabia que decir el amor de su vida su sol estaba parado hay fuera de su ventana esperando una respuesta solo siguió sus emociones y contesto.

-Claro que si mi baka, te amo con cada grano de mi ser, te amo, te amo (Decía una y otra vez Erza agarro a Naruto jalándolo a su cuarto dándole su primer beso por parte de Erza y el beso que mas a esperado todo su vida por parte de Naruto ya no había palabras para demostrar la felicidad que tenia en ese momento, solo esperaron demostrarse cuanto se amaban seguir con besos y caricias con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros se expresaban todo el amor que se tenían, mientras unos a fura)

-No creen que ya se tardo es noche y debo ir a mi casa.

-Yo igual hay me despides del Dobe, Pinki nos vemos mañana (Decía Sasuke despidiéndose del Dragnel)

-Nos vemos emo, adiós estriper.

"espero ahora si hermanita seas muy feliz y mas te bale naruto no lastimarla que de una golpisa no te salvas"

Tiempo después.

Vemos a la familia Namikase Dragnel feliz jugando en el patio de su mansión mientras Erza cargaba a su cuarta hija Naruko y al lado de ella estaba su segunda hija Natsumi.

-Mama como fue que se enamoraron tu y papa.

-Bueno cuando éramos chicos estuvimos siempre siendo amigos hubo momentos y personas que trataron de separarnos pero creíamos que siempre podríamos estar juntos ya que tu padre dice que nos une el hilo rojo del destino estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Oh mama el hilo rojo como tu cabello

-Si como mi cabello, cuando conocí a tu padre fue lo primero que alabo de mi al decir que tenia un hermoso cabello.

-Ya esta lista la comida vengan Mario, Benjamín que sus hamburguesas se enfrían vengan reinas la mesa esta puesta.

-Ya vamos Oto-san vamos Naruko-chan (le decía a su hermanita)

Naruto se acerca y agarra a Erza de la cintura acercándose a su oreja diciéndole.

-Tú eres mi hilo rojo del destino.

Después de decir eso unieron sus labios para demostrar el gran amor que se tenían.

Fin

Para despedirme busquen y escuchen nuestro gran final.

watch?v=o4W_hx9e8js

Espero les haya gustado una idea que no sacaba de mi mente de una sola pareja para que no vayan a creer que estoy obsesionado con eso del Harem espero les a ya agradado y nos leemos luego y disculpen cual quiera falta de ortografía que haya cometido hasta pronto.


End file.
